


Convin - A Ficlet/Snippet Collection

by GavinsPlstcPrck



Category: Detroit: Become Human (Video Game)
Genre: Birthday, Bottom Connor, Bottom Gavin Reed, Christmas Party, Cuddling & Snuggling, Developing Relationship, Dirty Talk, Established Relationship, First Kiss, Fluff, Fluff and Humor, Fluff and Smut, Gay Sex, Hand on Throat, Harness, Kissing, M/M, Pre-Relationship, Rough Sex, Sex, Shower Sex, Sleepy Cuddles, Tooth-Rotting Fluff, Top Connor, Top Gavin Reed, Trans Character
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-10-18
Updated: 2021-02-14
Packaged: 2021-03-09 05:21:59
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 25
Words: 11,348
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27079522
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/GavinsPlstcPrck/pseuds/GavinsPlstcPrck
Summary: This collection consists of all the short Convin pieces I have published mainly on my Twitter.In here you can find all kinds of things. Daily situations, sex, beautiful experiences...Everything around the Convin-Ship.The collection will probably be extended regularly.
Relationships: Connor & Gavin Reed, Connor/Gavin Reed
Comments: 2
Kudos: 73





	1. SFW - Connor's Birthday

A year has passed since he was activated. Connor arrives at the office in the morning and finds a note on his desk. It begins with "My dear Connor" and "Hey Dumbass" - both crossed out! Finally the writer finally finds his words and Connor starts to read.

Hey, Connor,

I've had to put up with you for a year now in the DPD and look at your face day after day when I come to work. You piss me off so bad, sometimes I just wanna punch you in the face. It fucks me off that you're such a good-looking and handsome that everyone at the DPD lies at your feet. You don't do anything and everyone calls you Cinnamon Roll. Just disgusting. I mean, how the phck can anyone be so fucking perfect?

It pisses me off when you get to the point faster why things happened at the crime scene and how. It pisses me off that you always get all the credit from Fowler and I stand there looking like a total douchebag. But anyway, I think it's nice that you bring me coffee every morning and always have in mind how I like to drink it.

I don't blame you anymore for playing around with the coffee machine when you change the wires. I've even acquired a taste for a latte macchiato. I might be a real asshole sometimes... ...but where would the DPD be without you now? Probably half the fun... ...because you're actually not that bad, plastic prick... I hope on your big day, Hank finally gives you a free pass... Happy Birthday!

Your colleague,

Gavin Reed


	2. NSFW - Breaking the Rules

It was the first time Connor cooked something complicated by recipe. He had instructed Gavin to keep his hands off it. He just wanted to do it all by himself. Little by little he put the ingredients in the pot and waited for everything to reach the state where he could taste it. His sensors told him exactly what was missing to make it palatable to a human. He didn't cook often, but when he did, he wanted to make Gavin happy. And somehow he enjoyed it too.

Suddenly a hand reached past him and put a pinch of salt in the pot.  
"Gavin!"

His partner replied only with a stubborn sound and Connor turned his head to him.

"You're breaking the rules! Didn't I tell you to keep your hands off it?"

"Come on, that tiny bit..."

"I want to do this on my own," Connor said, and Gavin admitted defeat.

"All right, all right..."

***

Since the way to a man’s heart goes through his stomach, the two ended up in bed afterwards. Gavin took Connor doggy-style, pushing himself into him again and again and wrapped his hand around Connor's neck to mess up his cooling program. Finally, he slid down with it, between his legs. There he grabbed his cock, stimulating Connor with a little more friction.

"Oh fuck, Gavin... you're breaking the rules again..." Connor had asked him to keep his hands off him because he wanted to enjoy every single bit of it, including delaying his climax.

Gavin touching him now would only make him get there faster. "Do you want me to stop?" Gavin panted in his ear before biting into it. Connor moaned.

"No, keep going..." he groaned just before all his senses failed him.


	3. SFW - Armwrist watch

It was a gift.  
An expensive gift.

Connor had put his first real monthly salary on the counter for it. Just to buy Gavin that wristwatch. It wasn't even that pretty. - At least that was Connor's opinion.

It was a chronograph that had all kinds of features and was equipped with a nice looking black leather strap with white stitching. Connor looked at the seconds hand, which was turning its laps tirelessly, for a few moments while the cashier counted the money Connor had given him.

"The person receiving the gift should consider himself lucky to get such a beautiful piece. Not to mention the engraving," the cashier said and put the money in the cash register.

"I think he will...", Connor muttered and took a closer look at the engraving before closing the box that contained the watch.

The engraving carried a message that he had wanted to tell Gavin for a long time, but he was never able to: "I'll be yours, till the end of time."


	4. SFW - Gavin and Connor cuddling for the first time

It was probably the worst place for such an event. Neither the surroundings were suitable nor the occasion.

The DPD Christmas party had been in full swing and Connor had retreated to the restroom because Gavin had managed to spill his drink and now there was a stain on his sweater. With difficulty, he tried to wash it out.

Now Gavin also entered the restrooms and stopped in front of Connor. "Sorry, I didn't mean to do that."

"Stop the apologies. I might have challenged it with the sweater, too," Connor replied and referred to the slogan that was on his Christmas sweater: "Free cuddles for Christmas."

Gavin approached him and waited until Connor looked at him.  
"What else do you want?" Connor asked him finally and Gavin's eyes drifted to Connor's chest where the slogan was written.

He made a gesture and Connor raised an eyebrow.  
"The water stain will rub off on your shirt. You know that, don't you?" he asked Gavin, but he pulled Connor towards him.

Connor didn't know how to react at first, but finally, he put his arms around Gavin.

"I'm so madly in love with you...," Gavin murmured and Connor sighed.

"Because you just drank too much, Gavin." For the fact that his colleague never missed an opportunity to tease him, he was surprisingly clingy at the moment.

Gavin stroked him across the back and seemed to refuse to let go.  
"I didn't even drink the glass, part of which I spilled on you." - Gavin was practically sober.

"Oh, my God... You gotta be kidding me, right?" Connor heard Hank's voice from the entrance of the restrooms.

Connor wanted to let go of Gavin, but Gavin got stuck with him. "He drank too much," Connor tried to justify himself, but Hank shook his head.

"It's about time he said something. His behavior really pissed me off," he said and left the restrooms again.

Now Connor looked at Gavin. "You were serious about that?", he asked in surprise.

"As serious as that," he replied and the next moment gave Connor a kiss on the mouth that was so convincing that he could only return it.


	5. SFW - Eating Pizza & Harness

While Connor did not eat pizza, he kept Gavin company while he was busy with his pepperoni-salami pizza. He was just eating the third slice when he smiled at Connor.  
"Admit it, that one piece in the store won't leave you alone." 

Connor pretended like he didn't know what Gavin was talking about.

"I don't know what you're talking about!" But at the same time, his LED flashed red briefly and his cheeks turned blue.

Connor had discovered a holster in a gun accessory store that looked like a harness. But since the thought alone was so silly that he could wear such a thing, he had put it back. At the same time, he couldn't help but be turned on by the thought of wearing it. 

Gavin knew this and so he started teasing him.  
"You know that androids are not allowed to carry weapons," he said and bit his pizza again.

"I know...," he said, almost a bit wistful.

"Shall Daddy buy you the pretty harness?" Gavin asked, watching Connor's blue teint now rise up to his ears. Gavin smiled amused.

"Stop that," Connor replied.

But Gavin saw the right corner of his mouth twitching and raised an eyebrow.  
"You know, Connor," Gavin began. "I don't have a problem at home with you wearing this at all."

Now Connor seemed almost a little interested.

"Without wearing anything else," Gavin continued, biting into his pizza again and Connor had to swallow hard.


	6. NSFW - Connor teasing Gavin the whole day up

"Can't we just... Just five minutes?"

Connor was trying to push Gavin of himself. It was just as usual: Gavin woke up next to him and the whole thing got out of hand and they started having sex. By now it had become almost a habit that they woke up half an hour earlier than usual, just to have sex with each other before starting work. Gavin was much more relaxed throughout the day and it also strengthened their relationship.

But one morning it was so late that there was no more time left. Five minutes would have been enough for Gavin to release his pressure, but not even that was possible.

"Later," Connor had said and kissed him on his temple.

All day long, however, Connor turned to tease Gavin as a joke. He knew his excitement and tension and loved to drive him crazy with various gestures, so he walked past behind him and stroked his butt with his hand, drank a cup of Thirium, then almost lasciviously licked his lips, and Gavin could barely stand not to drag him to the restroom and fuck him on the spot.

Connor knew exactly which buttons to push on Gavin. Worst of all, Connor made sure Gavin had an erection all day long. That, along with Gavin's hot temper, was a risky mix, but Connor liked it.

They had barely stepped through the door of their apartment after work and had taken off their jacket when Gavin grabbed Connor and pushed him with his back against the door.  
"You think you can make me feel like a fool all day without being punished for it, don't you?" He wrapped Connor's tie around his hand and pulled it slightly. In Connor's eyes, he saw that all these little things, and also Gavin's current behavior, caused arousal in him.

"Fuck me, Gavin...," Connor murmured, and he kissed him, demanding and frantic.

Then Gavin turned him around, only to pull his pants down almost furiously. He didn't make much of an effort to prepare Connor properly. He merely spat on his fingers, only to briefly work Connor with them the next moment and finally open his jeans. Connor had to bite his lips and closed his eyes as he slipped inside. At the same time, he leaned his forehead against the wall to bear the slight drag before Gavin started to move inside him.

His thrusts were impatient, brisk, and sometimes reckless. But Gavin was not always like that... Connor knew that he had earned all this for himself and enjoyed it accordingly.

It was less than five minutes before Gavin bit him in the neck and put a hand around Connor's throat. His other hand stimulated him with gentle pressure and Connor noticed Gavin coming with some final thrusts inside him. Just the feeling of Gavin's cum running down his legs as he slipped out of him made him climax himself. Connor gasped and punched the wall with his fist. Gavin still held him down.

"Now that we've got that settled, I would suggest we go over to the bedroom and catch up on what we were going to do this morning. Any objections?" Gavin asked, almost cheekily.

Connor was still panting but then shook his head and made a negative sound.


	7. NSFW - Cockwarming

"It's already late for you and you have to get up early...", Connor mumbled against Gavin's kisses.

"Please... just a bit..." Gavin was sleepily and just not able to discuss this.

But Connor understood him and his need for it. In the end, he liked it too... Way too much. Gavin pulled him into another deep and passionate kiss, lured for his tongue and his hand on Connor's jawbone made the android shiver.

In the end, Connor turned around and Gavin snuggled up to him from behind. Thankfully Connor was that flexible, that kisses were still an option. He noticed Gavin's hand on his hip, stroking him slightly until he slid down to his bottom. In such situations, Connor had been thankful, that he was able to use his feature of self-lubrication so that Gavin just didn't need to prepare him. The thirium in his tubes flushed through hastily, as Gavin just lined up and pushed himself slowly, but deep into Connor.

For Connor, it had been a little tough to deal with Gavin's traits on this point. Especially the first times they've been intimate. For Connor it was still a mystery, how Gavin could be that well-equipped, considering his general height. Sometimes Gavin just didn't have to move at all, to cause a short-circuit in Connor's head and spilling his load all over the bedsheet.

"Oh, fuck...", Connor sighed, his voice almost fractured and highly shivering. Gavin bit gently in his shoulder, while his hand wandered to his pump regulator, which he circled around with his fingertips before he just laid his hand onto him and pulled Connor closer.

"I love you so fucking much, Connor... You have no idea..." Gavin's voice caused a certain reaction in Connor's central unit. So soft... gentle... he just pressed himself closer to Gavin's hip until there wasn't any space left.

Gavin noticed the heat of Connor's body, how he pulsed around him. This feeling left his heart almost aching. Connor struggled with his own arousal. Feeling Gavin deep inside of him, even if it was for the feeling of just that... It made him already dizzy. He grabbed for Gavin's hand and hooked it with his.

Gavin just rolled his hips once in a while, almost half-hearted and Connor clawed at the bedsheet, just to keep further control. But Gavin knew, that if he would move constantly, Connor would come and that wasn't the part of the plan.

Minutes passed... Minutes in which Connor turned slightly his head, receiving sweet kisses from Gavin. Sometimes Gavin couldn't stand it and moved just a bit, whereas Connor squinted his eyes and Gavin could feel his hot breath on his tongue... how Connor gasped in his mouth, while he kissed him.

At a certain point, it was nothing else than stroking, kissing... holding each other. It was the point where Gavin slowly but surely fell asleep and Connor went into Stasis. They remained connected for the whole night...

It was perfect...


	8. NSFW - Crime Scene Chase - Sex

"I cannot fucking find anything, Gavin!"  
"Fuck!" Gavin was frustrated. A suspected case had turned into a crime scene. When the woman called the DPD, she was still alive. Now that the DPD had arrived, the burglar she called about had killed her and apparently left no trace. The lucky streak of Connor and Gavin had apparently been broken. It would have been too good to be true.

"Detective! A neighbor observed that the perpetrator took her car and left with squealing tires!" Excitement emanated from the voice of Gavin's colleague.  
"Shit, do you know where he went?"

Less than five minutes later, Gavin and Connor were sitting in the car and raced off towards the highway. The bad: The perpetrator had taken the wrong lane and was therefore a ghost driver who became a danger to everyone involved.

Connor became quite nervous in his passenger seat. Especially after Gavin almost had a head-on collision with another driver.  
"Shit, shit, SHIT!" Gavin's movements with the steering wheel became increasingly uncontrollable. He didn't want to lose that track. Meanwhile, Connor was struggling with his feelings. His HUD was overlaid with error messages and his LED circled in a bright red. Never before had he been in such a chase.

"Gavin, now watch out! GAVIN," he suddenly shouted, whereupon Gavin became angry.

"Shut your fucking mouth," he practically yelled at him. Both their nerves were on edge.

The chase culminated in a collision. The perpetrator was torn from his tires because he steered too hard, rolled over and then came to a halt across the road.

When Gavin and Connor got out of the car, they suspected the worst.  
But the perpetrator was alive and could then be taken to the DPD.

Gavin pondered over a cup of coffee after he and Connor had driven home. His partner was in the shower and Gavin realized for the first time that he had misbehaved towards Connor. He had not said a single word to him since they got home.

Even worse, they both could have died in the chase!

Less than two minutes later, Connor noticed behind him how the shower curtain was pulled open a little and Gavin got into the shower. He first put his arms around Connor's waist and placed his chin on his shoulder. Connor gave him a wry look. Yes, he resented him for talking to him like that. But at the same time, he was just glad that they were both still alive.

Without a word Connor turned around and Gavin started kissing him. Gavin pushed him against the shower wall, which gave Connor a shiver due to the tiles. Gavin held him, pushing himself between his thighs and pressed against him. Connor dropped his head against the wall and sighed as Gavin thrust himself frantically, almost violently, into him.

"I'm so sorry...," mumbled Gavin with a sigh, which caused Connor to squint his eyes. He felt the Thirium rising to his head. Gavin's movements drove him insane, coupled with the bittersweet ache, which was oddly pleasant in this moment.

"I love you," Connor replied with slightly opened lips, and Gavin sealed them with an intimate kiss.

"Forgive me," Gavin muttered. His movements became erratic and Connor grabbed his hair as his arm wrapped around Gavin's neck.

"I love you so much, Gavin."

It didn't happen very often that Gavin attacked Connor like this and needed a proper reassurance that he still loved him... Nothing would ever change that... Connor was just too happy that Gavin returned his affection...

At the latest when Gavin surrendered to his feelings and poured out into him, only to sink down exhausted on Connor's shoulder, Connor knew that his partner meant more to him than anything else...


	9. SFW - Rainsoaked Homesick

"This fucking rain! I didn't even get a damn turkey! I may lose it!"

Gavin was frantic. He had just walked through the door of their home and was dripping wet, despite the raincoat he was wearing. Raindrops flew out of his hair as he got excited.

"As I was about to read my mother's last message, some idiot on a bicycle came and knocked the cell phone out of my hand."

"Is it broken?" Connor asked, who had approached him and helped him take off his jacket.

"Yes..." His excitement turned to sadness. "I just read that my parents' flight was cancelled due to the weather." Now he looked at Connor as he helped him out of his sweater.

"I would have loved to see them for Thanksgiving, damn it..." he murmured and Connor couldn't help but hug him. "I haven't seen them in three years and now they decide to come over here and then something like this..."

Connor could understand his feelings. Even when he was almost glad that they didn't come. Because neither of them could understand that their son was engaged to an android. So he didn't say anything about it but simply helped Gavin to overcome the homesickness for his parents.

"It doesn't matter in the end...", Gavin finally murmured and looked at his partner.  
"You are my family as well... At least you're here...," he said and Connor stroked his wet hair before giving him a kiss.


	10. SFW/NSFW - Gavin's Birthday

Autumn in Detroit was lovely. The leaves turned color and gathered on the ground. The air freshened, the temperatures dropped.

It had become a habit for Gavin and Connor to stroll through the park. One hour every day. Sitting together on a bench, they watched people passing by, amusing themselves about all sorts of interesting things. On the way, Gavin used to get a coffee which he enjoyed drinking in the park.

However, today was a little different than usual. Gavin was in a good mood, he laughed a lot. They had taken a day off and spent it together. They had a small breakfast in bed, relaxed on the couch and now they had their stroll together.

The reason for all this? - It was Gavin's birthday.

Gavin was watching a couple throwing the ball for their dog. He noticed Connor's glance at him and sipped his coffee before addressing him.  
"One word and I'll snap your perfect neck," he said and Connor smirked.  
"I can't believe you're making me do this today..." His voice sounded slightly tortured.  
"You're only 40 once in a lifetime," Connor replied.  
"Not me, as you know!" Gavin was amused by the situation. 

It wasn't easy for Connor, but he kept his promise, which Gavin had taken from him again the day before. Like every year, he wasn't supposed to congratulate him. It was all he wanted from him.

They spent the evening at home. First on the couch, later in their bedroom. It was one of those nights they wished time would stand still.

Connor felt Gavin's weight on him, his heartbeat pounding against his chest and his soft lips on his own. His fingertips brushed through Connor's hair and he looked down at him. Gavin didn't need to tell him that he loved him. He just knew.

He reached for Gavin's left hand and started kissing each of his fingertips. In the dimmed light of the bedroom, the ring around his ring finger flashed. Two years ago Gavin had decided to spend his life with Connor. He had bound himself to him. Because he refused to waste another day without knowing that Connor wasn't part of his life.

They had been together for almost four years. During that time Connor had learned a lot about Gavin. Among other things, he learned that his birthday wasn't important to him. Especially in view of Connor's kind of immortality. He refused to be reminded of the fact that his time with Connor was limited. Keeping his age out of sight was his little version of infinity.

"Thanks for a lovely day," Gavin murmured. Connor's eyes were filled with love and he stretched up to kiss him.  
"You're welcome," he replied in a gentle kiss.


	11. NSFW - Subspace

It had become late last night. Gavin had been so overwrought that he couldn't get enough of Connor. Only when he could barely keep his eyes open had he cuddled up to Connor, held him tightly in his arms and had fallen asleep over the kisses he put on his neck. Connor had been watching Gavin all night.

Fortunately, they had the next morning off.

It was only around nine o'clock that Connor noticed that Gavin slowly woke up.  
"Mornin'," Gavin murmured sleepily. He could barely keep his eyes open, but he was already trying to slide his hand over Connor's upper body and then slid further down.  
"Barely awake and already horny... You're impossible, Gavin," Connor scolded him with amusement. On the other hand, Connor was not going to refuse his advances.

Connor expected that Gavin would simply press himself against him from behind and just take him - as he did so often. But today his calculation had been made without Gavin.  
"Do me..." he heard his partner mutter behind him and Connor narrowed his eyes before turning to Gavin and looking at him. - He'd used these certain words...

It had only happened once before that they had switched roles - shortly after they had gotten together and been in the process of trying everything out with each other. Pretty soon they found out that things were going much too slowly for Gavin. Because Connor was taking an extremely long time with him.

Connor was able to delay their lovemaking so much that it lasted three hours or more. He didn't care if Gavin was squirming under him or if he was literally begging him to finally let him come. Connor pampered him, paused between things, and caressed him with so much tenderness that Gavin felt almost suffocated of it.

"Please..." Now Connor raised his brows and was almost surprised that Gavin even begged to sleep with him.

And so he did... Connor covered him with kisses, comfort, and strokes, and did not take his chances until Gavin was already at the stage where he could barely stand it. He only slipped into him when Gavin was almost deeply relaxed and savored every moment he was connected to him. To be even closer to him and to stimulate certain points in Gavin, he put Gavin's legs on his shoulders after a short time and clung closely to him.

Nearly an hour had passed and Connor had not even stimulated Gavin additionally for once when Gavin went into a state that Connor had never experienced before. Gavin put his hand on Connor's neck, his eyes ripped open to close them at the next moment, and he moaned pleadingly, creating a sound in Connor's acoustic unit that radiated into all regions of his chassis.

Gavin gave the impression that he was no longer himself... He handed over all control to Connor and let himself fall unconditionally into his embrace. Connor kissed him and felt that even the hand Gavin put on his cheek was shaking.

It was more of a side effect that Gavin came underneath him and without the additional touch of Connor... Gavin was so deep in subspace that Connor was only too happy to follow him into it...

They didn't get out of bed until 3:00 in the afternoon...


	12. SFW - Humiliating/vending machine

"Can you ever do anything right? Fuck you, Connor!" Gavin's voice got loud in the DPD break room and the next moment it shattered a cup on the floor and the tinny sound of a spoon could be heard. Hank leaned back in his seat and saw Gavin bending over Connor. He was lying on the floor, next to him a big puddle of coffee and the broken pieces of a cup.

"If you ever try to pull that crap on me again, I'll give you an earful, tin can!"  
"What's going on here?" asked Hank, who had come over to help Connor.  
"That fucking smart-ass can't even manage to get me a coffee from the vending machine. You know, he can do analysis by licking the floor and all that, but he's too stupid to tell cappuccino from coffee. Stupid fucker!"

Hank helped Connor up, who looked visibly humiliated.  
"Enough Gavin. - Come on, Connor!" Hank literally dragged him along by his lapel and didn't notice Connor looking over his shoulder and winking at Gavin, combined with an unmistakable grin.

***

In the evening they laid in bed and Gavin had snuggled up against Connor from behind and kissed his neck while his hand stroked his chest.  
"I really had to control myself not to make a joke about you being related to the coffee machine..." Connor had to laugh.  
"Be honest, you would have enjoyed that."  
"I probably would have," he replied, stretching his head back to kiss Gavin.  
"Did I go too hard on you?" Gavin asked, just to be sure.  
"No," Connor muttered.  
"I was seriously struggling not to get a hard-on about half an hour later..."

Now it was Gavin who was laughing.


	13. SFW - Still lake water in the spring, a boat ride and sharing secrets

How they got there? Neither Connor nor Gavin knew it. But they did it for the first time.

Them.  
In a boat.  
On a lake.

Just the two of them.

Gavin steered the boat slowly, so Connor could take a look around. The air was nice, the slightly higher temperatures of the new born spring warmed up his chassis.

He was looking at Gavin, his sleeves rolled up to his elbows and holding the paddles in his strong but soft hands. Every time Connor held them in his while brushing over his palms, he was just happy. He liked Gavin's hands. The worst: Gavin exactly knew to what he was able to do with them...

One moment he punched an opponent in the face, slaying him down because he had harassed Connor as they've been in a club. The other he was making Connor almost crying under his touch because he was so soft and tender with him...

Their relationship had been strange. It already had started this way. But in the meantime, Connor was sure that it was something of the best things ever had happened to him.

"You know that I didn't wanna come here first?" Gavin asked Connor all of a sudden and Connor arched his brows.

"Why?" he asked and Gavin placed the paddles on the boat's side to let it drift above the water.

"To be honest I'm panicking if I'm above water where I can't see the ground," Gavin confessed, placing his palms on his knees.

Just now Connor saw his eyelids twitching nervously. He was still looking at him as something came to his mind: "Wait, didn't you tell Tina, that you've seen an ocean sunfish underwater while you've been on vacation?"

Gavin frowned and just glanced at him.

"It's been a lie, wasn't it?" Connor asked and Gavin's mouth crooked to a light smile.

Connor wasn't mad at Gavin. No, he was more amused by it. He leaned slightly forward: "And what about that moray-eel you've obviously never touched?"

"I hate those things," Gavin told him and Connor shook his head in disbelief. "My boyfriend... A liar."

"Well, if we're right at it..." Gavin started and Connor lifted his eyebrows. "You know all the guys I had a relationship with and who I dumped after a few weeks?"

Connor waited for an explanation.

"All lies..."

As funny as it had been, now Connor was slightly worried. "Then why did you tell me all these things? Like that you're unable to have a relationship. Because of bad experiences?" His voice was soft. Connor was scared a little, but on the other hand, he wanted to give Gavin the comfort to tell him anything if he was just willing to.

"I was fucking scared... How would you have reacted, if I would have told you that I've got almost no experience with this thing? Just like... this fucking blowjob at college with this guy - what's by the way true - who was my sports teacher to be exact?"

Connor crossed his arms. "Tell me... I'm an infant with one and a half years and you're an adult, lying to the person who's trusting you with his life." Connor still wasn't mad. But he intended to make it clear to Gavin that he had absolutely no reason to put on a show. Just to comfort him.

"You don't have to lie to me just to look better Gavin," he said with a calm voice. "I love you."

Now Gavin dropped his glance. He was ashamed of himself. Then he noticed Connor's hand on his.

"You're the best thing in this world happened to me. Nothing will change that." He sounded convincing and Gavin put on a little smile.

He got on his knees, making the boat slightly wiggling. He embraced Connor with his arms. The android had seen so many facets of him in the meantime. And just this moment he realised again, how much he loved him.

Connor grabbed his hair and pulled him gently towards him.

He loved him... with all his faults. It would never change.


	14. SFW - The Headache

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Prompt: Connor & Gavin get into a fight, it's Gavin's fault, Connor leaves & Gavin thinks maybe this time he's actually fucked up for good and lost Connor.

He had a headache. A draining, fucking hammering headache. After the chase and the following report at Fowler's office, Gavin's just had two hours to wait until his shift would end. He was looking forward to his cosy couch, the slight hum of his TV in the background and an exaggerated hand-full of painkillers, swallowed with a glass of whiskey.

At the moment, Gavin stood in the break room, palming his face, hoping the coffee machine would be ready soon. He also desperately needed a cigarette and some fresh air.

"You okay, Gav? I already heard, you..." he heard Connor's voice beside him, and the moment Connor touched his shoulder, he almost aggressively shook it off. In moments like these, even the sound of the coffee machine made his toes curl up.

"What's wrong?" Connor asked because it was the first time he saw Gavin react like that. Usually, he soothed him, but now everything seemed off.

"Nothing, just leave me alone!" he stated, and Connor lifted his brows.

"You serious?" he asked, what earned him a killing glance from his boyfriend.

"You serious?" he mimicked Connor. "Do I look like I'm joking?"

Gavin was unfair, and he knew it. But just this moment, everything was just too much. Even Connor's disappointed gaze, he gave him before he turned around and left him.

The moment he was gone, Gavin knew that he had fucked up. Yeah, he always had been a bit cranky with Connor, when the android liked it to pull him into an embrace, while he pretended that he didn't like it. Gavin even called him tin-can and whatnot, once in a while. But he never had told him to piss off like that.

"Connor?" Gavin tried it, but Connor didn't react when he made his way outside the backdoor of the precinct.

"For fuck's sake..." Gavin grumbled, but since he wanted to smoke a cigarette while drinking a coffee and get some fresh air, he grabbed his mug from the coffee machine and followed Connor outside.

The android leaned at the wall, his eyes closed, the fresh breeze separating particular strands of his hair. Gavin knew that Connor had noticed him, and because of his inappropriate reaction, he couldn't even blame him that he acted like Gavin was invisible.

Gavin narrowed his eyes when he took a sip of his coffee and pulled out his cigarettes to lit one. He inhaled deeply, and smoke emanated out of his nostrils.

"I'm sorry, okay?" he said, but Connor didn't have the impression that it was honest.

"Fuck you, Gavin!" he just said, crossing his arms over his chest, without even blinking.

"I've got a fucking headache, okay?" he asked, but Connor didn't respond.

Gavin had enough. Enough of himself and his fucking behaviour. Even his headache didn't reason such a reaction. Connor was right that he didn't forgive him.

Gavin took another drag and stubbed his cigarette in the ashtray before he went over to Connor and just looked at him. The android opened one eye - a slid wide and just leaned his head back again, without even reacting.

"I'm sorry, Connor. I've got a fucking headache, but this isn't a reason to handle you like that. I'm honestly sorry." Gavin hoped, he would leave it at that.

"And? What do you expect from me now?" Connor asked, and Gavin sighed.

"Please forgive me?" he asked, and even if he saw the edge of Connor's mouth twitching, he didn't do anything more.

"Would you please talk to me?"

Still no reaction.

His headache was drilling, but Gavin had fucked up, and now he had to take the consequences.

"I'm fucking sorry for my shitty behaviour. I can't stand myself if I'm like that." Then he approached him a few steps further and grabbed for Connor's jacket with one hand. "But I can't stand my life without you either."

Now Connor dropped his glance and looked at him, but remained silent.

"I love you, and you know that. I was a complete idiot." Gavin murmured, and Connor cocked his head.

"You were!" he stated.

"Is there anything I can do to make it better again?" Gavin asked, and Connor crooked one eyebrow before he sneered.

"I think there is something, yeah..."

"I'll do anything. Just tell me." Gavin begged him, and that was enough for Connor to lean in.

He bent forward to lean his forehead against Gavin's. Then he palmed his neck and kissed him. "You'll gonna lean back later and get a rest."

"You'll do the talking?" Gavin asked, a slight smile on his lips. The 'talking' had become their thing to talk about sex - or more about who took the lead.

"I'll do the talking..." Connor cooed.

"Fucking androids!" Gavin mumbled and got pulled into another kiss.


	15. NSFW - The new toy

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> NSFW prompt: Gavin & Connor try out some new sex toys

It looked neutral, just like a condom-wrapper but without any label on it.

"I thought it would make things more interesting?" Gavin said, his voice pregnant with insecurity.

Connor lifted an eyebrow and couldn't help but grin. "Gavin," he murmured and leaned forward to brush over Gavin's cheek with the back of his hand. "Sex with you is always interesting. Toys aren't necessary."

"Well, now that we have it, we can still try, can't we?" He opened the blister and took out what it contained. "This shit was expensive," he said.

It indeed looked like a condom but was open at its end. When Gavin applied it on his dick, Connor eyed him curiously. It fitted Gavin pretty well, just like a second skin. Thanks to its transparency, it was almost invisible on his dick. Only the short blinking lights on its surface let both of them hold their breath for a second.

"It's calibrating, isn't it?" Connor asked, and Gavin shrugged his shoulders.

"I only hope I don't get an electric shock or something. I would prefer to keep my dick a little longer," he joked, and Connor chuckled.

"What did they tell you?" Connor asked, and Gavin adjusted the toy a little bit.

"That it won't harm me, that it's for multiple usages and... that it costs 250 dollars."

Now Connor frowned. "You spent 250 dollars on a sex toy?"

"Yes I spent 250 bucks for a specific android sex toy, and it better be worth it!" he said and raised himself to push Connor down into the sheets. When he leaned over him, Connor shivered a little under his touch.

Gavin bit his lips when he pushed his dick against his entrance, Connor sought eye-contact. Thanks to Connor's self-lubrication, he easily slipped in, and the android sighed, while he closed his eyes. "Fuck yeah..." he murmured.

"You already feel it?" Gavin asked, and Connor chuckled.

"If you mean your dick stretching my ass, I do," he breathed, followed by a suppressed moan and Gavin hummed, combined with a cheeky smile.

The first thing Connor noticed was a slight throbbing feeling. It rose from Gavin's dick, up to Connor's chest, right into his thirium pump. His artificial heartbeat synchronised with Gavin's and brought his system to escalate.

It balled up in his abdomen and showered Connor's body with emotions when Gavin started to roll his hips. What usually took a while and the additional stimulation of his dick, built up within seconds and Connor felt how his toes curled up. The contractions in his stomach became unbearable, resulting in him, jerking around Gavin's cock.

"Oh fuck... hhhhh..." Connor's artificial breath became shaky, and a pleasant wave made his skin glitching.

With every of Gavin's moves, Connor flinched. The intensity of Gavin being inside him had never been so overwhelming.

Gavin watched him, falling apart below him. Seeing the expression in his face, made him almost a little worried because he looked as if he was about to become unconscious. Connor was so deep in his feelings, without him doing that much.

"Gavin... Gav..." he cried out, and he squinted his eyes shut. His body shivered frantically, and his fingers dug into Gavin's shoulders. His climax rolled over him, merciless, leaving thick pale blue stains of cum on his stomach.

His system screamed for air, and Gavin stopped in his movements to give him some time to cool down.

Connor's lips trembled, when he looked at Gavin again, his breath hitched.

"Good?" Gavin asked, and Connor nodded quickly.

"More..." he pleaded.

And who was Gavin to deny?


	16. NSFW - Insatiable

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> CW: Trans!Connor, Dirty Talk
> 
> The terms used for Connor's genitals are: pussy, lips, clit, cunt

"Please, Gavin..." Connor breathed and brushed a few strands of hair out of Gavin's forehead.

Gavin sighed and propped himself on his elbows, placed a kiss on Connor's thigh and looked at him again. "You sure?" he said and slipped over to urge himself between Connor's legs - He already knew his answer, because it was always the same. "You're already sore because you're so greedy."

But Connor just dropped his head back, his stomach jolted, when Gavin touched his lips with two fingers and gave him a light moan. "Shut up and suck me off, damnit."

Gavin chuckled. "As you wish..." he murmured and licked over his pussy.

It felt like redemption and Connor savoured every bit of it. "Go on..." he begged, and Gavin did as he was told.

Connor didn't need long to get wet. He never did even when he was almost sore because of his insatiable hunger for Gavin's tongue. "Oh, fuck me..." he sighed, his breath already hitched. It was just a remark without a request - at least at the moment - but Gavin couldn't help but reply.

"You're an impatient little bitch today, Connor," he said, and while Connor let out a delicate laugh, he sucked on his clit and let it slip out his mouth with a pop. "Just let me get a hard-on first, will ya?"

Connor would have loved to be in this state forever. His mind almost absent, Gavin between his legs, sucking him off. He bucked his hips a bit and Gavin pushed him down again. "There, there, you won't get off before I pounded my dick deep into you, huh?" he mused, and Connor panted in his arousal.

Minutes passed, and through Gavin's effort, Connor turned into a shivering mess, who arched his back, mewling for Gavin's cock. "Fill me up, Gav... Hahh..."

Gavin, who was actually quite aroused through Connor's behaviour, acted as if he was annoyed, got on all fours and got back up to lean over him. "One day you'll kill me with your cravings," he muttered, and without any hesitation, he lined himself up to dive deep into Connor's pussy, what earned Gavin a moan from Connor.

"Fuck yeah..." Connor pleaded, and a grin crept on Gavin's lips.

"Do you even know how good it looks when my dick sinks into your fucking cunt?" Gavin asked, his voice slightly broken because Connor already quivered below him.

"I feel it, yeah..." Connor rasped, showing Gavin a dirty grin.

Connor was beautiful how he squirmed below him. How his body shook when Gavin shoved his hip against him and how he blushed as if he was ashamed about his boundless desire to have sex with him.

In all his beauty he fell apart, bit by bit. And when Gavin spilled his load into him, he jerked, clenched around him and couldn't hold back himself anymore.

Gavin caressed his side, down to his hip and thigh, pounded one last time deep into him, only to lean down and kiss him passionately. Connor cupped his cheek, slightly rolled his hip because he didn't want to let him go and placed a hand on Gavin's sparsely haired chest.

When Gavin looked into his eyes and nudged Connor's nosetip with his, it was pure bliss Connor radiated. "You good?" he asked softly, and Connor nodded.

"For the next ten minutes..." he replied, and both grinned.

"You're impossible, Connor," Gavin whispered.

"That's why you love me, admit it..."

"Well, I can't argue with that..." Gavin gave back and kissed him again.


	17. SFW - unexpected

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> CWs: Trans!Connor, Pregnancy

The stick in his hand trembled slightly.

Two lines. Two goddamn lines...

"Goddamnit!" Connor whispered and stared at the plastic piece in his hand, which had turned his world upside down within seconds.

What should he do now?  
How should he tell Gavin?  
How would he even react?

A knock on the door.

"Are you okay in there?" he heard the low timbre of Gavin's voice outside, he sounded worried.

"Yeah... come in if you want. Door is open," Connor said, and it didn't take a second until Gavin entered the room.

"What are you even do.....ing?" he asked and froze in his movement when he saw the pregnancy test in Connor's hand. "Oh shit, are we doomed?" Gavin asked, and Connor snorted.

"Well, that depends on what you're expecting." He held the stick in his direction and Gavin approached him a few steps to take it over.

"Is this serious?" Gavin wanted to know, and Connor took a deep breath.

"I guess it is serious," he replied, having the last days in mind where he experienced a particular disgust against some food, he usually devoured. Furthermore, there had been other hints that practically confirmed his assumption.

He bit his tongue because just now, particular things came into his mind. "I'm going to have to out myself at work. I'm gonna have to pause taking testosterone."

"Hey, hey..." Gavin said, his voice way calmer as Connor's. He approached him and hunkered down to be on his eye-level. He cupped his cheek and sought eye-contact. "You don't have to do this alone. I'm with you, okay?"

Gavin meant good, Connor knew that. But it didn't bring him down. "I'm just fucking scared."

Gavin pulled him into his embrace.

"We've always been careful. I don't understand that," Connor said, but now Gavin looked at him.

"Connor. We got this. Of course, it's hard the first moment. But hey, you're not alone, you hear me?" He grasped Connor's chin and tilted it up so they could make eye-contact. "I won't leave you alone, okay?"

Connor didn't react, so Gavin had to ask him again. "Okay?"

Now Connor nodded and replied Gavin's gaze.

"On the other hand - Would it be so bad if there's crawling something over the floor, made by yours and my love for each other?" he said. His voice was so irresistible that Connor could only give him a slight smile back.

"Don't worry, I won't influence your decision. It's up to you if we'll get it or not. Just know that I always got your back, okay?" he asked, and Connor nodded.

"You're seriously too good for me, Gav. You know that?" Connor said, and Gavin chuckled.

"It's my fault that I love you, not yours," he said and leaned forward to lean his forehead against Connor's.

"I love you too," Connor replied, and with a smile on his face, he kissed Gavin softly on his mouth.

With what did he even deserve Gavin?


	18. NSFW - Letting go

The moment Connor entered him, Gavin saw stars in front of his inner eye. His breathing stuttered, and he couldn't help but moan. "Caref... Careful... oh god... hhh..." In his voice, Connor heard an untypical peak. Gavin's low timbre turned into a shivering mess and in his throat, the created sounds suffocated.

His mind became dizzy the more Connor moved forward. Helplessly, he dug his fingers into Connor's shoulder, only to get a slight grip he could hold on. Connor meanwhile, kissed the shell of Gavin's ear and closed his eyes. It was wonderful to see Gavin fall apart like this.

How his eyes squinted with every bit he got deeper.  
How his lips trembled because he was already overstimulated.  
How his nostrils widened because his body wasn't used to the feeling. 

Connor couldn't avoid a slight smile on his lips.

Gavin had been so scared of this moment. He couldn't even let go the second before Connor pushed against him, but he had wanted it so bad. So bad he had to convince Connor twice he wouldn't go riot on him.

Now that Connor's thrusts became even and remained slow, Gavin gasped for air and opened his eyes to seek eye-contact. Connor looked at him, gave him a comforting smile, and when Gavin splayed his hand on Connor's chest, he had to smile himself.

Their kiss was deep, restless and weak. But also powerful and longing.

Gavin's eyes watered up, and Connor brushed away a tear, which urged its way out of Gavin's eye. His partner closed his eyes again, he nestled at Connor's hand and kissed his palm, whereas the skin on Connor's hand retracted and Gavin's face was dipped in a slight bluish tone.

With all of his flaws, Gavin was fucking beautiful within this moment. So vulnerable, but highly appealing. Connor loved him endlessly.


	19. NSFW - Pleasant Awakening

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> CWs: Blow Job

The first thing Gavin noticed as he woke up was the darkness in the room. He was too lazy to take a look at the clock, so he just opened his eyes a slid wide, while a certain feeling spread through his stomach. It felt warm, cosy, satisfying in a way. Gavin's hand hovered over the bedsheet to grab for his partner, but beside him, the bed was cold. He turned his head, but before he could see anything with this still tired eyes, a warm and moistly feeling encircled his cock and Gavin lifted his head.

But instead of saying anything, he just dropped his head back on the pillow, while Connor let him slip deeper into his mouth. Gavin closed his eyes, his upper lip moved up, and he took a sharp breath through his teeth. "Fuck Connor... oh..." it emanated more surprised out of his mouth.

He could hear a slight, full-mouthed chuckle before Connor gave him the full-width of his tongue and let him dock against his throat. Again Gavin was glad, that Connor didn't have to deal with a gag reflex. He just fucking enjoyed it, having Gavin's cock balls deep in his mouth.

Gavin closed his eyes shut, gasped with an open mouth as Connor started bobbing his head. Connor's lips tightened around Gavin's length, and the latter felt the urge to buck his hips, but he retreated. Gavin's hand grabbed for Connor's hair, which was so soft, so tousled, so unusually messy.

Connor's hand grabbed for Gavin's, and they interlaced. Connor increased his pace a little and Gavin enjoyed the warmth of his mouth and how well-skilled he flicked his tongue over his dick. His moans got louder, and Connor decreased his pace again. "Please Connor... don't ... don't stop... oh, fuck..."

With an almost obscene smack, Connor let go of him. "If you can't stay silent, I'm gonna stop." He let him fidget just a second, before Gavin's cock slipped into Connor's mouth again. He worked him, and Gavin bit his lips because he wanted to stay silent.

The pressure got worse, and Connor managed it, to suck Gavin off to the point where he was about to come and then suddenly stopped. Gavin's throat escaped a helpless sigh, and he placed a hand on his mouth because he didn't want Connor to let him torture again.

Connor sensed that Gavin's arousal let him walk on the edge. The next moment he noticed that Gavin was eagerly trying to swallow another moan, he gave him his release. Gavin shuddered, and in his hand, Connor felt the pressure of Gavin's grip increasing.

Gavin gasped again, and Connor tasted his climax on his tongue. He swallowed it all. Connor waited patiently until Gavin's arousal abated and cleaned him carefully with his tongue. Gavin let him, while he unwinded himself. After Connor finished, he planted some kisses on Gavin's groins and kissed his way up.

He leaned over Gavin, with a little smile on his lips. Gavin opened his eyes, and they exchanged glances. Connor put a soft kiss on his forehead and ran his fingers through Gavin's hair. "You behaved so well, Gavin. So well..." he praised him and Gavin cupped his cheek. He stretched his head to kiss Connor, while the latter sat down on Gavin's lap and just enjoyed their proximity.


	20. SFW - You are enough

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> CWs: neglecting a child, low self-esteem issues

Within the first time of their relationship, Connor had asked himself why Gavin was always so self-defensive. He always tried to justify the things he did in front of Connor. Even the easiest of things which weren't even necessary to explain or to mention.

Within time and some gained trust, Connor asked him directly why he always did that.

"You don't even have to justify your actions. Why are you always doing that?" Connor asked him and Gavin, who was already unnerved from a hard day at work, just broke down on that.

He sat down on the couch, covered his eyes with a hand and bit his lips.

When Connor sat down by his side, he didn't look at him, and he flinched when his partner placed a hand on his shoulder.

"Don't you wanna tell me why?" Connor's voice was soft, patient and Gavin noticed a slight pressure on his shoulder, coming from Connor's hand.

It took another few minutes until Gavin took his hand away and lit on a cigarette. His eyes twitched like the ones from a deer caught in the headlights. He took a drag of his cigarette and again bit his lips.

"I know this question is complete bullshit to you, but do you know how it's like if you grow up with a mother who has no clue how to handle a child?" he asked and not even looked at Connor.

His partner didn't reply anything because the question was more rhetorical. He knew that Gavin would explain if he would be ready for it.

"My mum tried to raise me with care. She got me everything. But I wasn't an easy child. When I made problems, she withdrew her affection towards me. Didn't bring me to bed, ignored when I spoke to her or didn't include me in discussions even if I obviously talked to her. Sometimes I had to get a plate myself at dinner, while the rest of the table was set for everyone except me. She had her methods to show me that I did something wrong."

"What did your dad do about it?" Connor asked and was shocked about what Gavin told him.

"Nothing. He was busy at work and glad if he had his free time in the evenings. Most of things handled my mother. She always had my respect, even when she called me a 'useless victim'." Gavin laid a heavy tone on the words and Connor realised that it had to be connected to a certain context.

"Why did she call you that?" he wanted to know.

"Because I always had the struggle to get along with people. And when I got into a fight with them, I always lost. I always have been the one who laid down on the ground in the end. Through the years she had enough of me complaining and one day she just told me I should leave her alone with this nonsense, even if I just asked for her advice. That I'm acting like a child and that it's my own fault that everybody handles me like a 'victim'." Some ash got loose when Gavin dragged on his cigarette again.

"She always wanted that I make the best out of myself. But even the best I could do wasn't enough for her. So I started to justify myself. To make myself clear that I'm enough. Enough to have the right to live and to be who I am," Gavin added.

Connor moved closer and looped his arm around him while he propped his chin on Gavin's shoulder. "You are enough! You have always been."

Gavin looked at him and bit his lips again. He knew that Connor wouldn't ever judge him for the person he was. He loved him. Connor had told him way too often and he never really responded because he was too afraid to be rejected someday from him again. Like it always had been after he had opened up to other people.

"Neither your mother nor other people know what a wonderful person you are, Gavin Reed." Connor's voice was soothing, and so Gavin leaned his forehead against his and closed his eyes. "I'm never gonna leave you because of you being a person who's a little hard to handle. Because that's just you. And I fell in love with you for the person you are."

"Connor, I..." Gavin started but didn't come very far.

"Stop justifying yourself, Gavin. There's no need for that. Please..." he begged him and Gavin swallowed.

With what in the world did he even deserve him?


	21. NSFW (slightly) - Pimp my ride

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> This thing was highly influenced by this picture from Xan: https://twitter.com/hanguanw/status/1357008895873531908?s=20
> 
> and a conversation about Gavin being a car dealer... XD
> 
> Like: "I'm getting all those bitches!"

"You could have been an accountant or even a doctor!"

Yeah, if Gavin Reed had listened to his mother, he would be one of those bookworms or the like. But no, he had become a car dealer. But whatever, he almost looked like an accountant if it depended on the clothes.

Straight shirt, tie, black jeans... Christ, even a golden Rolex glinted on his wrist. Well... just a cheap copy, but - Who cared?

He made almost 3k in a month, even more, if he sold more cars - Pimp my ride, get on with it!

And he got all the bitches, what the fucking hell could compare that to being a doctor?

Gavin was happy and hey - His sales concept worked: Check up that customers need and give 'em what they like!

"Just look at that _chassis_ , for fuck's sake," he mused when a new customer stepped into the showroom. Gavin pushed his glasses slightly forward to look over its rim and then took them off and pulled the lollipop out of his mouth he just had sucked on.

He was lean, nice to look at, with brown hair and some chocolate coloured eyes, a whole treat to be honest... Gavin would be able to see that damn cowlick of hair hanging down into his forehead bouncing while pounding deep into him up to the hilt when he got a bit lucky.

And not just that...

Gavin bit his tongue, moistened his fingertip to flick it over his name tag and launched the attack.

The customer still took a look around when Gavin appeared beside him. Since he stood in the family car department, he started with a classic to check out his opportunities.

"Good day, sir. Searching for a new car for the upcoming offspring?" he asked, and the customer looked at him.

He snorted. "No... No, I'm more searching for something _practical_."

Practical - Gavin's keyword!

"Oh, then I would recommend something different. If you would come with me?" He showed the customer one of his friendliest smiles, but his eyebrows told a different story.

How often had he been successful just by playing suggestively with his eyebrows? Ten minutes later and an inviting smile and he usually had it in the bag. - Selling a car and sometimes something else...

If Gavin was honest - and he was right in 99.5 percent of his assumptions - his customer was the typical twink. Just the way he dressed was telling.

Gavin showed him different cars. Very nice ones, but his customer was picky. But Gavin didn't mind. The way the guy looked at him and how he smirked when Gavin explained something about a particular car was teasing.

"What about _this_ one?" his customer asked after the third car, Gavin had shown him - A Jeep Wrangler!

A bright smile crept up on Gavin's lips. Well, if that wasn't proof enough that he was right with his assumption, then what was?

"You sure?" Gavin asked. "Its loading platform isn't very big."

"I think it's negligible when you consider the suspension, isn't it?" Now he lifted his eyebrow and showed Gavin a suggestive smirk.

"I see, you're thinking _that_ practical?" he said. "What's your name?"

"Connor," the guy replied.

They exchanged glances for another few moments until Connor bit his lower lip.

"Wanna go for a ride, Connor?" Gavin asked.

He didn't have to ask twice...


	22. SFW - Stress & Relaxation

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Two short things I completely forgot to post.
> 
> You can see them as one thing, because the second could easily be the sequel to the first one. That's the reason why I release them together.
> 
> Did I mention that I love to see them sitting in the bathtub together?

"For fuck's sake, not again..." Gavin was unnerved. Fowler had just told him that he had to finish a certain report which was already three days over the deadline. So he stared at his monitor, gritting his teeth and his eyes full of unrest. He wiped his left eye, placing his head on his fist while doing research about the details he had to add to the report.

His long-awaited evening with Connor on the couch had to wait. The day had already been stressful.

"You know what? You finish your report. I'll get you a coffee. What do you say?" Gavin heard Connor's voice by his ear and turned his head slightly.

"That would be fucking delicious," Gavin replied and stretched up a little to place a kiss on his cheek, which made Connor blush.

Connor's patience was breathtaking. How long did he hold up with him now? Fucking three years. Everyone else would have taken flight in such a long time. But Connor was different. He was like this... just his... the fucking best thing in the world.

After Connor came back and placed the coffee on Gavin's desk, the latter took his hand and placed a soft kiss on his palm, while looking up to him.  
"Thank you." It was just a whisper, just as loud as Connor could hear it.

Connor cupped Gavin's cheek, caressed his stubbles with his thumb until his fingertip touched the angle of Gavin's mouth.

"Anytime.", he said.

*************

It had gotten late. Their stressful shift was over. After they arrived home, Connor just straight went over to the bathroom.

"What are you doing? I just wanna relax now..." Gavin sounded exhausted.

"Don't you worry, you will." Connor already came back and approached him, helping Gavin out of his jacket.

Only now he heard water running into the tub and looked at Connor. He raised an eyebrow.  
"Seriously?" he asked and Connor gave him a lopsided grin.

It didn't take long until they stripped their clothes off, helping each other with it and under kisses, they went over to the bathroom. The tub was already full enough.

"Just get in, I'll join you in a minute," Connor said and left him.

It didn't take long until Connor came back. In his hands a few candles, which he lit. He placed them on the sink and the border of the tub. After that, he joined Gavin in the bathtub, where he sat down between Gavin's legs and leaned his back on Gavin's chest, emanating a relieved sigh.

Gavin embraced him and closed his eyes. The steaming heat of the water relaxed his muscles, the weight of Connor against his chest comforted him.

He leaned his face against Connor's ear, brushed over it with his lips, just to give him a gentle kiss on his temple.

Connor turned his head slightly, so Gavin's lips were right above his nose.

Gavin opened his eyes just a slid wide. "I love you. You know that?"

Connor looked at him. "You didn't want me, did you?", he asked in a soft tone.

"No...", Gavin answered. "But you're just what I needed.", he added and kissed Connor tenderly on his mouth.


	23. NSFW - Persuaded

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> CW: Dirty talk, spanking (mentioned)

How Gavin convinced him?

He doesn't know... but in the end, he got fucked by Gavin in doggy-style on Hank's bed, while he's on vacation and Connor follows his task to watch over the house and Sumo, Hank's dog.

Gavin's hips are just rocking slightly while he whispers sweet words into Connor's ear.

Gavin's fixing one of Connor's arms on his back so he can't touch himself while seeking support on the bed with the other hand.

Connor's cock is already throbbing and dropping because of the affection in Gavin's words.

"Look how you're winding below me. How cute is that..." Gavin murmurs.

Connor just moans softly in reply and feels as if there's a lump of hot wax wandering down his spine and Gavin pulls gently on his arm.

"What do you think Hank's gonna say if he finds out that you spilled your load on his bed while being fucked by me?"

Connor gasps because he can't say anything. His eyesight is blurring out.

"Come on my sweet. I know you wanna let it out while thinking about Hank spanking your perfect ass for disobeying. I know you like it..." Gavin whispers and it's intoxicating.

It aches between Connor's groins, the desperate feeling of release spreads. Just a few thrusts later, even if Gavin is taking it slow, he's tipping over, leaving thick white-bluish drops of cum on the bed.

"There you go..." Gavin's voice sounds deep and rumbling, followed by a trembled grunt. He grabs for Connor's cock with his free hand, making sure he's rubbing out his last drop because he's still leaking.

Connor jerks below him, accompanied by a suppressed moan. His teeth grind into the sheet, drenching it with saliva while he squeezes his eyelids.

Gavin's hand doesn't stop.

Connor's mind becomes dizzy, his LED flashes between orange and red, glowing almost pinkish because of his arousal.

"You've been such a good boy, looking all destroyed and messy now..." Gavin lowers his body and kisses Connor's ear while his hand hovers over Connor's chest. He caresses his nipples a last time, which makes Connor wince once more. He sinks down on the bed, leaving Gavin without any kind of climax. But Gavin is satisfied just by looking at his ruined boyfriend. He's laying down with him, snuggling up close at his back and kisses his neck.

Connor turns his head, trying to kiss Gavin who's willingly giving in. Through the kiss, he's still whispering. That he loves Connor so much and that Connor is a little sweet and dirty brat.

Connor just replies with a lopsided grin.


	24. NSFW - Sergeant

It’s the day after Gavin got promoted to Sergeant.

He and Connor celebrated the evening before, leading to passionate sex in bed. The other morning Gavin awakes with Connor’s head laying on his chest and his hand placed on his boyfriend's shoulder.

Connor notices that he’s awake and looks at him. After a few soft morning kisses, Connor sits up, just to turn around and to sit astride on Gavin’s lap.

„Not even fully awake and already horny…“ Gavin murmurs and Connor grins while his hip starts rolling gently. „You’re impossible, Connor.“

Connor smirks and leans down to Gavin’s ear. „I guess I plead guilty… Sergeant!“

It hits Gavin like a lightning bolt which strikes right into his groins.

He gasps. „Say that again…?“ It’s mere a growl eliciting his lips.

The word and how Connor said it, makes him wanna grab for Connor and topple him over.

Connor takes his hands and interlaces with them. „I said… I plead guilty…“

„The other thing…“ It sounds more like begging and his breath shivers while his hips sync with the moves of Connor.

Again he leans down. „I don’t know what you mean,“ Connor teases him and while Gavin already yearns for the word coming out of Connor’s mouth, he adds „Sergeant…“, lifts his eyebrow and shows him a wolfish grin.

„Fuck…“ Gavin wheezes and closes his eyes, followed by a trembling huff.

Connor knows how to get him… Every goddamn time…


	25. SFW - Seductive morning hygiene

It’s a Sunday morning.

Or better almost noon.

Gavin stands in front of the mirror in the bathroom, in his hand a razor blade, his face full of shaving cream. He leans his head slightly backwards, his eyes are tracing the move of his hand and how the blade clears up a small path of shaving cream. Gavin’s eyes are catching a sudden movement in the mirror behind him.

Connor leans against the doorframe, his arms crossed on his chest.

Gavin is slightly distracted and looks at him through the mirror.

Just now, when Connor moves over, Gavin notices that he’s just wearing some shorts and he’s so busy looking at him that Gavin doesn’t realize how Connor takes the razor blade out of his hand.

„Lean your head back.“ It’s just a gentle request but Gavin obeys.

While Connor shaves him with meticulous accuracy, Gavin looks at him, follows every twitch and movement in Connor’s face.

How he narrows his eyebrows, the tip of his tongue appears between his lips and how he bites them.

The moment he lets Gavin go, they share a glance. „You’re fucking beautiful, you know that?“ Gavin murmurs and Connor can’t help but lifts the edge of his mouth and drops his gaze.

Then Gavin leans forward to kiss Connor on his mouth.

That he’s covering his face with shaving cream - Doesn’t matter… Nothing does except their kiss…


End file.
